


Tragedy's Ugly Fangs

by PJTL156



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: 9/11, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. This takes place early morning on September 11th, 2011 Ten years after 9/11. Mac sits looking out his window thinking about Claire and his misery. Dedicated to those who lost their lives and loved ones that tragic day. Smacked is hinted at. This poem takes place early morning on September 11th, 2011, Ten years after 9/11. This is dedicated to all of those who lost their lives, and their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy's Ugly Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: NY.

Just sitting in my chair

No one else around

Rain falling on the pane

Otherwise there is no sound.

Waiting for darkness to take me in,

Engulf me, make me feel at home

Somehow it's inviting

Makes me feel I'm not alone.

I sigh; yeah, I'm a mess

Feel the stubble on my face

Nothing can take me out of this misery,

Not even a warm embrace.

One big catastrophe

Left me scared and all alone

How I miss your voice, your smile, your face

Now my house is not a home.

Once I went home to you every night

Told you my worries, and you the same

Somehow you made everything alright,

Then you're ripped away from me.

One minute you're alive; my wife

A beating heart, then no more

Even though it's been ten years,

Still listen for your footsteps on the floor.

Yes, I've dated since then,

But never fully moved on

Put my ring in a sacred place

My finger saying I'm available when I'm really not.

There is another woman in my heart,

Though she'll never take your place

I'll always have a broken heart

But I'll let her in, just in case.

It's almost morning now

Shadows slink away; sunlight takes its place

I hold my head in my hands

Tears streak down my face.

Today it's been a decade

Since tragedy showed its ugly fangs

I've wallowed in my misery

Felt guilt and jealous pangs.

At least I know I'm not alone

Many others died that day

I'm sorry to them, our friends, our families

The true sadness I feel I could never truly say.


End file.
